Daeva Guardian
by DizzyandMana
Summary: When Harry is 8 he meets a strange young woman who tells him he can do magic and offers to teach him. His life looks to be taking a turn for the better, but how will his new teacher impact his future.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** This story is un-beta'd (mostly) and has little to no preplanning. This fanfiction is for my own amusement so characters may or may not be out of character.

I **do not** own Harry Potter nor do I own Aion, they belong to J.K. Rowling and NCSOFT respectively. I do not gain any kind of monetary benefit from writing and posting this work of literature.

 **Author's notes are at the bottom of the chapter.**

 **xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx**

It was quiet; it always was in the Abyss. Cas had been listening to nothing but the beating of her wings for the past few hours. Five guards had originally accompanied her, but they had been slowly picked off as they had made their way to the outskirts of the known Abyss. Now it was just her, in a sense. She currently was in possession of a special Infinity Cube. This one contained the supplies needed to make a new colony. Building materials, seeds of all kinds, large caches of metals and crystals, aether starters, and farm animals.

And people.

Roughly a thousand people who had volunteered to be the first of a new colony, one that would show that Asmodians and Elyos could live together. Of course, neither side liked the idea, especially since they were still neck deep in a bloody war. She was the only one that had offered any kind of asylum for those who wanted to escape the bloodshed.

Cas shook her head, now was not the time to let her mind wander. Her wings were starting to get tired; she would have to find somewhere to land to rest soon. She spotted a large enough rock to her left and quickly glided over to it. Letting her wings disappear she took a moment to stretch before she sat down. Her eyes drooped; she hadn't realized how tired she was before. Maybe it was a good idea to rest, even if just for a moment.

 **xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx**

Cas jerked awake. Something felt off, something was wrong. Slowly she raised herself into a crouch. Straining her still exhausted senses she felt out for any signs of life. She didn't move, feeling out for whatever had disturbed her sleep. It felt like ages. Finally, something moved into her range. _Shit_.

She snapped her head towards the newcomer. It was a Balaur, and an ugly one too. It laughed and pointed its crude sword towards her. It opened its mouth to speak and she jerked into action. Pulling her bow from her back she quickly shot off a volley of arrows. Most of the arrows shattered into shards of light against the Balaur's thick scales, but three embedded themselves into the creature's' soft neck.

It wheezed and fell forward, sliding off the rock it was standing on and down into the depths of the Abyss. Cas did not spend any time checking to see if it's body returned to the Aether. Instead, she swung her bow to the side and shot an entangling arrow at a hidden enemy's feet stopping it in its tracks and revealing it.

Adrenaline was now pumping through her veins. She widened her senses to the max; there were twelve enemies in total, not counting the one that she had picked off first. It was a scouting party, which was good, that meant that they didn't have any particularly nasty Balaur with them. All of them weren't much of a challenge for Cas individually but she knew that if they ganged up on her she would be as good as dead.

She was too far from her Soulstone. She couldn't risk falling in battle; she'd never get back up if she did. The rest of the Balaur came into view, dropping their camouflage now that they were all spotted. Oh she was so _boned_.

The nearest Balaur ignored the vines wrapped around its legs and took a step towards her. Cas stood up and raised her bow towards it and it laughed.

"Do you think you can kill us all, little Daeva?" it growled menacingly. It's companions all laughed. "Our ship is not far off, and you will not escape us this time. You and your precious cargo are as good as ours."

Cas gritted her teeth and tossed an explosion trap near her feet, "You want me? Well come and get me then. I'll give no quarter!"

 **xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx**

Harry leaned back on his heels and wiped the sweat out of his eyes. It wasn't exactly sweltering but he had been working on Aunt Petunia's garden for the better part of the day now. He was almost done and after that he was free. The Dursleys were out and they probably wouldn't be home until well after dark. He didn't have any plans for himself. Maybe he would see if there was anything on the TV or maybe find a book to read in the Dursleys bookshelf.

He finished pruning the last rosebush and cleaned up all of the gardening tools. Finally, free at last. He took a moment to stretch and walked inside, careful not to track any dirt on the hardwood floors. He trudged through the dining room and past his cupboard. He wanted to take a shower since he could take a nice long, hot one without being yelled at for wasting the water.

Harry walked up the stairs and made a beeline to the bathroom. He turned on the hot water first once he got in there, it was easier to control the temperature once the water heated up and he could just adjust the cold water. While the water was heating up he stripped and placed his clothes on the toilet with a towel sitting on top of them.

He took his time with his shower thoroughly cleaning himself before taking a few minutes to enjoy the heat of the water. Eventually, he had to get out. He was getting pruny and the heat was starting to get to his head. He carefully stepped out of the shower and shivered as his skin touched the cold air. He quickly dried off and grabbed his clothes. He forgot to grab a clean change of clothes so he hurried back to his cupboard and quickly changed into a new outfit.

Now sufficiently clean he felt a bit better, though he was still a bit light headed. The feeling would pass with time but he decided that eating something would probably help as well. He hadn't eaten lunch yet. He was halfway to the kitchen when a strange feeling rolled over him. Something felt… Off.

He paused, where was that coming from? He turned slowly in a circle; it seemed to be strongest in the direction of the park. Should he go check it out? He stared at the front door. Well, the Dursleys wouldn't be home for a while yet and he had no plans for the day.

Warily he turned to the door and made his way to the park. It only took him a few minutes to reach his destination. Once he got there the feeling suddenly stopped. He stopped walking, confused, why had it stopped? He looked around and spotted a figure lying on the ground. They looked hurt. He wasted no time running up to the person.

He reached the person, no, the woman. She was on her side and she looked like someone had attacked her. There was blood everywhere. He was too worried about the strangers health to really notice that her blood was practically black. He knelt down next to her and cautiously reached out to touch her. She was still warm and seemed to be breathing fine. He gently pushed her onto her back and looked around. No one was around, what if she died? Would he get blamed for it? He couldn't just leave her there. He looked carefully at her wounds and gasped.

They were slowly closing up, the bigger gashes looked like they would take a while but the shallower cuts were practically closed now. He just stared, unable to believe what was happening in front of him. He didn't know how long he sat there but eventually he was pulled out of his thoughts when someone touched his hand. He jerked back from the sudden contact and looked down when he heard a soft chuckle.

The woman was looking up at him, a soft smile on her face. What really caught his attention though were her eyes. They were completely black except for her slightly oval-like pupils, which were a vivid red color. He stared at her and she patted his hand. He blinked. Was she trying to comfort him? Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around?

She seemed to notice his confusion and chuckled again. Harry frowned, there was nothing funny about this situation. The woman was close to dying just minutes ago and now she was laughing like nothing happened.

"Miss, are you okay? Did someone attack you? Do I need to call the police or an ambulance?" He asked quickly, the woman seemed to be fine now but he couldn't be sure, she could still be hurt on the inside.

She frowned, oh no, did he do something wrong? Was he not supposed to help?

"Tam urana inava vu reania," She spoke softly, her voice was hoarse, like she had worn it out. He didn't recognize the language; then again he was only familiar with a few languages that were spoken in Europe.

"I-I'm sorry miss, I don't understand what you said," he frowned slightly, "Do you not speak English?"

She stared at Harry for a long moment, he fidgeted under her gaze, her eyes made her a bit unnerving. She pushed herself up onto her elbows and he tried to push her back down. She was injured! She shouldn't be moving around at all. She smiled at him and gently waved away his hands.

Once she was sitting all the way up she offered him her hand, which he shook warily. She placed her free hand over her heart, "Cas."

"Harry," He spoke numbly, the shock finally kicking in. He watched as a dying woman had slowly healed herself _in her sleep_. Did he hit his head? Was the shower too hot and he had passed out? Absentmindedly he reached up and pinched his arm.

"Ow! Well, I can't be dreaming," He looked at the woman checking her wounds. They were all gone now, the only thing left was the blood and the rips and tears in her outfit, "Well, at least you're okay."

Cas offered Harry a small bottle of, something. He didn't even notice her pull it out of a pocket. She smiled at him and wiggled the bottle a bit, causing the dark brown liquid to move around on the inside. He looked at the bottle before taking it. Was it alcohol? Harry knew that sometimes Vernon would offer Dudley a sip of his whiskey whenever he felt like his cousin deserved a special treat.

He pulled out the cork and sniffed the drink. Well it didn't smell like whiskey. He looked back up at Cas and she nodded at him, she wanted him to drink it. He made a face and shook his head. The lady sighed and gently took the bottle back and took a small sip, she made a face at the taste. Well now he really didn't want to drink it. She handed the bottle back and mimed taking a sip. Harry frowned but took a small sip.

Now he understood the face she made. The drink was bad but had an interesting aftertaste. He didn't feel the warmth that people claimed came with alcohol. It really wasn't all that bad, he could drink it. He eyed the bottle, there was probably only enough for one mouthful. Harry took a deep breath then downed the whole thing. It still tasted bad but not as much as he expected. Once he was done he handed back the bottle to Cas.

His head swam and he felt a little funny. He swayed a bit and Cas reached out to steady him. He didn't feel so good his head was starting to hurt. Reaching up he placed his hands on his temples, it didn't help much but he didn't know what else to do. Groaning he slumped forward and Cas caught him and held him to her chest.

After what felt like ages his head cleared suddenly. He pulled away from Cas and stared at her, what had that drink done to him? Did she drug him? Cas smiled

awkwardly.

"Fura niali keeta," She scratched her cheek, "Ji ka beh—only way I could get you to understand me. Of course, I still can't speak your language but that can be easily fixed."

"What?" Harry blurted out, "I don't understand, you don't speak English? But I can understand you fine!" He was so confused, was the lady messing with him?

She laughed, tossing her head back as she did so, "No, no no. Ahahaha. You are speaking my native tongue. The potion that I gave you taught you all of the languages that I speak. That's why it was so overwhelming, usually you'd only learn one at a time but I only have my blood on hand."

"Your blood! You mean that stuff was your _blood_?!" Harry jumped back and stared at her aghast. She shook her head.

"No, just a drop. I'm sorry, normally I would usually just learn your language but I didn't want to scare you by taking some of your blood suddenly," She shrugged and bowed her head to Harry, "Thank you. It was very kind of you to check on me while I was injured. I hope I didn't cause you too much distress."

Harry opened his mouth to reply when he heard his name being called. He turned to look at the person who called him. Mrs. Figg stood at the entrance to the park, he waved to her and turned back to Cas. But she was gone.

He looked around but couldn't spot her. Confused he stood up and walked over to Mrs. Figg, "Did you see the lady I was talking to? I could have sworn she was right there a moment ago."

She smiled absentmindedly at him and patted his arm, "Oh, sweetie. She probably left a while ago. You looked like you were deep in your thoughts when I came to check on you," She looked Harry up and down, "You should go and wash up real quick, your hands are all dirty." He nodded and thanked her for checking on him before heading back to the Dursley's house.

Once he got inside his stomach immediately growled. He sighed and closed the front door behind him. He should eat something and maybe lay down for a nap. Maybe he could just forget about Cas, pretend like it never even happened.

Maybe it didn't happen, Mrs. Figg did say that we was alone when she got there but he wasn't sure how far away she had been when she called. Shaking his head he stepped into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. He sat down at the dining room table and ate. He wasn't sure what happened but something told him that it wasn't fake. Cas was real, he wasn't sure why or how he knew but it felt right.

He was too deep in his own thoughts to notice someone setting a drink down in front of him. Once he was done eating he picked up the drink. He had just taken a sip when he realized that not only was the drink not part of aunt Petunia's glassware or crystal collection but that he also never made himself a drink. He set the drink down and spluttered, trying to get the foreign liquid out of his mouth.

A familiar chuckle made him freeze. Slowly, he looked up. There, sitting in the seat across from him, was Cas. She was covering her mouth and her shoulders were shaking slightly.

"I'm so sorry Harry! I didn't mean to scare you like that. I followed you home because this place is unfamiliar to me and we didn't get to finish our conversation," She smiled sweetly at him. He frowned.

"What's that drink then? Why did you follow me home? How did you get in?" He paused, "How did you disappear?"

Cas placed her elbows onto the table and leaned her chin on her hands, "Well, in order of how the questions were given. The drink is Raydam juice, it's similar to a… Uh, what's it again? Ah, yes, an apple. It's like an apple, just a bit smaller and quite tangy. I followed you home because, well, I have no idea where I am and I don't speak the language, I'm afraid I will have to ask you to help me out until I get a handle on things. Of course you don't have to help but it would be appreciated."

"I got into your house by walking in through the front door, you left it open long enough for me to slip past you. As for how I disappeared," Cas leaned forward and Harry couldn't help but to lean forward to, " _Magic_." She whispered.

Harry shook his head, "There's no such thing as magic."

Cas shrugged and stood up. Making her way over to Harry she held out her hand, "Let me show you. Take my hand, and I will disappear. You won't be able to see me but you will be able to feel my hand."

Hesitantly Harry took her outstretched hand. She waited a moment then nodded. Harry gasped. Right before his very eyes Cas seemed to waver like ripples in a pond. After only a moment more she was gone. He couldn't see her at all but he could still feel his hand in hers. He shook his head and looked back at where Cas was supposed to be.

"H-how?" Harry couldn't believe it. She was just… invisible. Cas squeezed his hand lightly and came back into view.

"I can manipulate the aether in the air to make it seem like I am not there. It takes a lot of concentration on my part though so if I get interrupted in any way I will become visible again," She grinned down at him, "Of course you could learn to do it too. Aether clings heavily to you, you have a lot of potential Harry."

Harry just stood there, he could do magic? He couldn't believe it. Then again, he did happen to do an awful lot of things that he couldn't explain. Maybe it did make sense.

"Could," Harry paused, unsure if he wanted to actually ask his question, "Could you teach me? Teach me how to be invisible a-and teach me how to do other kinds of magic!" He was getting excited now, it didn't help that Cas looked as excited as he was. She grabbed his other hand and held his in her own.

"Yes! Yes of course! I'd be honored to teach you. If we have any problems I'm sure my Master could help us out," Cas was bouncing on the balls of her feet now.

Harry smiled magic was real. Magic was real and someone was going to teach it to him. He dragged Cas out to the backyard and grabbed the drink on his way out.

"All right! We can start right now!" Harry laughed. Today was going to be a good day.

 **xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx**

Word count: 3212 words

Authors Note: Hello~ It's Dizzy. I hope you liked the story so far, I know that I do. Even if it seems to be coming along slowly for me. I'm still not sure what I want to do with this story as a whole so I'm going to ask you all for help. Below the AN I will have a list of possible suggestions, you ma suggest other thing but for now these are the only ones I am currently worried about.

This will be cross-posted over on AO3 under the same name on my personal account.

 **Suggestion list:**

Harry's alignment (Light, Grey, Dark)

Harry's house

Possible friends/enemies

Future pairings (all accepted but won't start appearing until 4th year)

Harry's class (from Aion)

 **Translation-**

Tam urana inava vu reania - I don't speak your language

Fura niali keeta - Sorry about that

Ji ka beh - It was the


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** This story is un-beta'd and has little to no preplanning. This fanfiction is for my own amusement so characters may or may not be out of character.

I **do not** own Harry Potter nor do I own Aion, they belong to J.K. Rowling and NCSOFT respectively. I do not gain any kind of monetary benefit from writing and posting this work of literature.

 **Author's notes are at the bottom of the chapter.**

 **xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx**

Cas laughed as Harry dragged her through the house and out into the back yard, "You know it will probably take you a while to get a hang of it, right?"

Harry stopped and set his drink down on the patio table, "Well how long did it take you?"

Cas stopped laughing and Harry looked back at her. She was blushing and avoiding Harry's gaze. Had it been that hard? She huffed and looked at Harry seriously, her cheeks still red.

"It… It took me half a year to be able to feel my magic, it took me another three months to call up my magic at will," She scratched her cheek and looked down at the ground, "Of course, I've never been all that great at doing magic and really those two steps are the hardest to learn. Once you know them though it becomes way easier."

"Do you think it will take me that long?" Harry asked. What if it did? What if he just couldn't manage to do it?

Cas reached out and touched his shoulder, pulling Harry from his worried thoughts. She smiled at him and placed her other hand on his head.

"Don't worry about it, you're still a kid," Cas' smile widened when Harry gave her a grumpy look, "You have your whole life ahead of you. That and I'm not really a teacher. If you have a hard time it might be my fault. We can always ask my teacher for help if we get stuck."

"Who is your teacher anyways?" Harry wondered out loud, "What if they don't want to teach me? What if they don't like me?"

Cas rolled her eyes and pulled Harry out onto the grass, "She'll like you, Harry. She put up with me for years. And I used to be a complete pain in her—ahhh. Anyways. Trust me, she will like you. You're a good kid. As long as you try your hardest to learn, ask questions when you don't understand, and ask for help when you need it you will always stay on her good side."

Harry grumbled not convinced. He wasn't sure any teacher would like him. He didn't bother to speak his thoughts he didn't want to upset Cas. She pulled Harry down onto the grass.

"All right, so we are going to start with feeling your magic," She spoke with an official tone, "This is the most important step because you have to know how much magic you have at any given time. You don't want to be in a situation where you risk getting hurt because you try to do something that requires more magic than you have at the time. One of two things will happen if you do, the first is that the spell simply won't work the second is that you could kill yourself if the spell is particularly powerful."

Harry paled at the warning, "Is it easy to do that? Kill yourself using a spell that needs more magic than you have?"

Cas shook her head, "No, it will use up all the magic you have in your body, then I that's not enough it will use your life force, that's the part that will kill you. Luckily unless you really want to die or you are extremely stubborn. It's usually hard to do it. Your body and mind will stop you most of the time, you would have to push yourself to even risk causing yourself any harm."

Harry nodded he felt a little better. He didn't want to try something on his own and end up hurting himself on accident. He would just have to learn his limits. That brought a new question to his mind.

"Will I have a set amount of magic?"

Cas gave Harry a crooked grin, "No, your magic is like a muscle it will grow as you use it though you may have periods of time where your magic doesn't seem to grow at all. Don't worry, though, once you increase your level of magic it never really goes away. Not unless you are very sick or very old."

Harry looked down at his lap, thinking, "Okay, I think I understand. How do I start looking for my magic?"

"In theory, it's easy, you just close your eyes and _feel_ for it. In practice, though, it's a bit more complicated. I'm going to use a cheat that my teacher used on me when I had a hard time, here, give me your hands," Cas held out her hands for Harry and gently folded her fingers over his own, "What I am going to do is push a bit of my magic into you and let you get a feel for it. My magic will feel different from yours but you will be able to understand what magic feels like in general."

Cas closed her eyes and Harry quickly followed her lead. For a moment there was nothing, then he felt an odd tingling sensation in his hands. The feeling slowly grew and built into an odd cold sensation it didn't bite or feel uncomfortable but it did raise the hairs on his arms. He focused on the feeling in his hands and felt as it traveled up his arms. It was, deep for a lack of any better description. Cold but not unwelcome and it had a quickness to it like it was ready to move into action at any moment. He let his mind drink in the sensation and after a long time, he understood what Cas meant.

Power, pure power. That's what it felt like underneath all of the things that made Cas' magic hers there was a feeling of power. Harry gasped and opened his eyes.

"Is that what magic feels like? It's so _strong_!" He leaned forward excitedly, "Is that what mine feels like?" He frowned and leaned back when Cas shook her head, "What does it feel like?"

"That, I won't spoil for you. A persons magic says a lot about them, I want you to discover yourself without me ruining it for you," She let go of his hands and poked him in his chest, "It's right about there, though, if you want to go ahead and look for it now."

Harry scowled and rubbed his chest, Cas laughed and patted him on his head, "Don't worry I have faith in you. You might be able to get a glimpse of it but it will take you a while to be able to tell how depleted it is at will."

He closed his eyes and tried to feel for his magic. He couldn't feel anything no matter how hard he tried. Maybe if he started with simpler things? Harry moved his attention to his breathing and tried to get into a steady rhythm.

Harry's attention was moved when he heard a car drive down the street. He growled and opened his eyes.

"Why is this so hard?" He moaned and leaned forward to place his forehead on the grass.

"Because you are trying something new," Cas answered him and nudged him with her foot, "Here finish your drink and take a moment to stretch. We were sitting on the grass for a while and your muscles might have tightened up."

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Cas, she was standing over him now. He carefully stood up and took a moment to stretch his arms and legs. He didn't realize how stiff he was before. Cas offered him the drink he had set down and he sipped at it. He made a face at the sourness of the drink and Cas laughed.

"Too sour for you Harry?" Cas asked with a mischievous grin.

Harry grumbled and took another sip of the drink. It wasn't bad, just sourer than he had expected. It was kind of like drinking green apple juice if that was a thing. He decided to take a short break then try again.

 **xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx**

Harry had no luck so far. It had been hours and the sun was beginning to set. He sighed and stood up. Cas was right about it being hard. He didn't let that get in his way, Cas said she had a hard time getting a hang of it too.

He walked over to the patio table and sat down across from Cas. She had her head tilted back watching the sky. Harry watched her for a minute, she had an odd expression on her face. She looked sad. He reached over and touched her hand gently.

"Are you okay? You look sad," Harry asked.

Cas looked over at Harry and smiled, "Oh. Yes. Sorry, I just… The sky looks so different here than it does from where I grew up. I don't think I've ever seen the sunset like this. It's beautiful."

Harry looked up at the sky and nodded. The Dursleys would be home soon. He didn't want Cas to go, she was nice, but he didn't want to be yelled at.

"My family will be home soon, they don't really like strangers," Harry grimaced he didn't want to kick Cas out, "I don't want you to go but I don't really want them to yell at you are anything."

Cas nodded and stood up, "That's all right, I should head off and look around. Get used to the area. I'll come back tomorrow and introduce myself to your folks."

"NO!" Harry jumped up, "…No… I don't think that would be a good idea. They really don't trust strangers and you're not my age so…"

Harry couldn't think of a way to tell Cas that the Dursleys didn't exactly like him. And with Cas' strange eyes he knew they would freak out and probably never let him outside again.

Cas frowned and then sighed, "All right, I understand that introducing a complete stranger is probably a little weird. I think I have a better idea."

Cas held out her hand, Harry looked at it then back to Cas. she crossed her eyes and Harry snorted. He took Cas' hand and felt a funny jolt rush up his arm and stop at the base of his neck.

He jumped and clapped his free hand to where the funny feeling was, "What was that?"

"I did a little trick, it needs almost no magic at all. This way you can just contact me if you need to. Or if you need to track me down just focus on me and you will get my general direction," Cas let go of his and stepped back, "If you need me just think of me and call my name, okay?"

"O-okay," Harry nodded and Cas waved at him before disappearing.

He just stood there for a minute unsure what to do next. He had done all of his chores for the day but he figured that he could never be too sure so he walked around the outside of the house to check for anything that was out of place. Once he was sure that the outside of the house looked good he turned his attention to the inside of the house.

It took him half an hour to do a quick sweep around the house. The whole place was in perfect condition. He wouldn't have time to watch anything on the TV so he stepped into his room and closed the door behind him. He could get in some practice trying to feel his magic before the Dursleys came home.

Harry had just closed his eyes when he heard the telltale sound of Vernon's car pulling up into the driveway. He let his head fall back onto the wall and cursed his bad luck.

There was no point in getting mad he reminded himself. He leaned over and opened his door then crawled out just as Petunia opened the front door.

"Welcome home, Aunt Petunia," Harry said sweetly, Petunia paused and then nodded at him. Harry made sure to close the cupboard door and made his way to the kitchen. He heard the click of his Aunts heels behind him.

"Would you like for me to make something for dinner or did you eat while you were out?" Harry asked even though he knew the answer.

Petunia sniffed behind him, "We ate while we were out. Did you finish all of your chores for today?"

Harry nodded and turned to face his aunt, "Yes, I finished a bit before noon. I even took the time to clean my room."

"And after that?"

Harry wondered if he should tell the truth, he didn't want to get yelled at and he didn't want to get caught in a lie if Petunia decided to ask Mrs. Figg.

"After that, I went to the park but I thought I saw a strange woman that I didn't recognize there so I came home and spent the rest of the day enjoying the sun out in the back yard," Harry stated. It wasn't a full lie so he didn't feel too bad about saying it to his aunt.

"A strange woman?" Petunia inquired.

"Yes, she was in the park for some reason, though she was gone once I got there," He shrugged, "I asked Mrs. Figg if she saw anything but apparently I might just have been seeing things. Either way, I thought it would be a better idea to stay near the house then it was to spend time in the park where a stranger _could_ be lurking."

Petunia nodded, obviously agreeing. Strangers don't just pop up around Privet Drive, and Petunia would prefer if the boy didn't interact with strange people. They might get curious or worse suspicious.

"Good, at least you know not to talk to strange people," She said curtly before turning her head towards the entryway. Vernon stepped through the door with Dudley just behind him. Harry made sure to keep out of their way as they made their way to the living room.

"Welcome back Uncle Vernon, did you have a nice time while you were out? Do you need me to get you anything? Aunt Petunia said that you already had dinner but I can get you something to drink if you want."

Vernon waved at Harry dismissively, "No, no. I'm fine, boy. Did you do all of your chores for the day?"

Harry smiled and nodded, "Yes sir! I finished everything up before noon."

Vernon nodded his head idly, "And did you have dinner yet?" Harry shook his head, "Well, since the house looks so nice, feel free to make yourself something special for your dinner."

Harry beamed at his uncle and quickly set to work making himself dinner. While he was in the middle of prep work Dudley came into the kitchen and pulled a soda from the fridge.

"You had fun working all day today, Harry?" Dudley sneered, "I bet you wished you were out with us today."

Harry didn't bother to pause in his work, "Yes and no. I would have liked to go to London today with you all but I like doing my chores, it gives me a sense of accomplishment at the end of the day."

Dudley snorted and made his way back upstairs. Harry rolled his eyes at his cousin's antics and continued to make dinner.

 **xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx**

The rest of the week was relatively normal. The only exception was that every morning before Harry made breakfast he would take a moment to see if he could feel Cas and before he went to bed he tried to feel for his magic.

Harry couldn't really _feel_ his own magic like he did Cas' magic. He would sit in his small, dark room and meditate for a few hours and occasionally he would feel… _Something_ … Harry couldn't really explain it, it didn't have a particular feel to it, not like Cas' had, but she said that was common when they had started. The only way he could even begin to put the feeling into words was a sense of possibility. As if the feeling was a thing that could make things happen.

He was currently meditating, letting his mind wander while his body relaxed. He was surprised to find that the meditation helped him stay relaxed throughout the week. He had decided that even after he found his magic he would continue his meditating. Once he was as relaxed as he would get he turned his attention inwards and began his search.

There was nothing but blackness for a long time, and then suddenly he felt a shift. Something was different but he wasn't sure what. He opened his eyes and jumped. Instead of sitting in his dark cupboard in the pitch-blackness he was in a plane of white. There was nothing there, just an endless whiteness. He looked around, nothing, not even a horizon.

Now Harry was seriously confused. He looked down at himself, he was still wearing his nightclothes. Well, at least he was still there. He sat down and his chin in his hand. What was this place? Why was it so blank? Couldn't it at least have some grass or something? The complete whiteness was hard to focus in and hurt his eyes a little.

He gasped as a grass started to slowly form underneath him and then spread out as far as he could see. Did this have something to do with his magic? He looked up at the white sky and concentrated on making it a deep blue with the edges near the horizon being paler. The change started above him and quickly spread out to create a beautiful day sky with absolutely no cloud in sight.

He looked around the now plain world around him. Could he make his magic show itself? He tried to think of it being right in front of him, nothing. Maybe if he gave it somewhere to go? He focused on the area right in front of him and thought of an empty fountain. In front of him, a simple stone fountain slowly began to raise itself up out of the ground and stopped once all of it was revealed. He stared at it, it was a bit simple, and he would have to see if he could find something on fountains in the library later to make it look better. Shaking his head he focused back on his original task, making his magic appear. He began to visualize his magic filling up the fountain.

Nothing happened for several minutes. He sighed and put his face in his hands; he thought it was a good idea too. He would have to find another way to get his magic to appear. He looked back up and blinked, he couldn't believe it. There in front of him was not just the fountain but in it were three oddly colored liquids. Half of the bottom of the fountain was filled with a black liquid that moved with choppy and erratic movements while the other half was filled with a white liquid that undulated slowly. Even though the two liquids in the bottom touched each other they didn't mix at all. Harry turned his attention to the last liquid, it was a soft blue color and flowed upwards out of the top of the fountain without falling into the bottom.

Harry watched the liquid, no the magic, move around for several minutes. After a while, he came to a realization. It had been so hard because he was looking for a singular magic when there was actually three the whole time. He decided that it would be better if he kept the magic all separate from each other just for organizational purposes. He quickly made two more fountains that were identical to the original and moved the black and white magic into their own fountains.

Harry smiled, he couldn't wait to tell Cas.

 **xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx**

Word count: 3,317 words

Authors Note: It's Dizzy again~ I have gotten one person suggestion but I would still like to get more opinions. I would like to see people's ideas and reasons behind their suggestions. I will be leaving the list below but feel free to offer any other ideas if you think they would be neat.

For any of those who are curious, I do plan on writing a minimum of 300 words a day. And since I want each chapter to be at least 3000 words that means that I should upload a new chapter every 10-11 days (one day added for editing and submission) at maximum, though I may finish and post early.

Question: Do any of you know which race Cas is? I'm hoping people are catching my hints, I'm not the most subtle of people so I really hope they weren't too obvious.

 **Suggestion list:**

Harry's alignment (Light, Grey, Dark)

Harry's house

Possible friends/enemies

Future pairings (all accepted but won't start appearing until 5th year)

Harry's class (from Aion)


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:** This story is un-beta'd (mostly) and has little to no preplanning. This fanfiction is for my own amusement so characters may or may not be out of character.

I **do not** own Harry Potter nor do I own Aion, they belong to J.K. Rowling and NCSOFT respectively. I do not gain any kind of monetary benefit from writing and posting this work of literature.

 **Author's notes are at the bottom of the chapter.**

 **xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx**

He had decided against telling Cas right away about his breakthrough until he was sure he could do it again. That had been a good idea in the end. After his first trip to wherever he went (he still wasn't sure where or what it was) it took him two whole months of attempting to be able to go back each time he tried. Now he could go back and forth without the need to meditate.

For the most part, he had left the place the same, though he had taken the time to change the fountains. They were still Identical but Harry had changed them to look like the fountains in Trafalgar Square in London. He had also moved them further apart and set them in a more triangular shape instead of side by side.

Today he was meeting Cas again, she had stopped by once a week ever since their first meeting and he could say without a doubt that he really liked her. Cas was like a big sister he never had. Harry made his way out of the house and towards the park. It had become Cas and his meeting place since they couldn't always meet up at the Dursleys' house. No one thought too much about seeing him there and most people just thought Cas was his Sitter or something.

As he stepped into the park he felt a mental tug and turned his head towards one of the big trees that were planted around the park. Cas was leaning against the tree with her arms crossed across her chest. Harry beamed when he saw her and waved.

Cas gave Harry a casual wave in return, "Hey Harry," Cas called out as he walked closer, "It's nice to see you. How have you been? I heard you wanted to show me something?"

Harry shrugged, "I've been good. Nothing really exciting happened."

Cas smirked and batted Harry's shoulder, "You know, you're a horrible liar. We need to work on that," She leaned back on the tree, "But since _nothing happened_ while I was gone would you be willing to tell me how your training has been coming?"

"I can't really feel it all the time, I have to meditate to find it but…" Harry scratched the back of his neck, "Well you see. I think I found something but I don't know what it is…"

Harry sat down in the shade of the tree and began to tell Cas what had happened two months ago. During that time Cas had sat down across from him, listening intently and occasionally asking a question. In the end, they just sat there with Cas in deep thought.

"Well… I got to say you have me stumped. I know that the blue magic is the kind that I use but the other two are new to me. Maybe it's something that is native to this world?" Cas thought out loud.

Harry nodded, "Maybe. But I don't know anyone who can use magic. My relatives don't even like the _word_ magic. Any mention of it and I get in trouble," Harry leaned back on his hands and thought for a while, "Didn't you mention once that you can see fluctuations in the Aether?"

Cas smirked, "Ooh, fluctuations. That's a big word Harry, do you even know what that means?"

Harry scowled at Cas, "Well I didn't when you first said it so I had to look it up in a dictionary."

Cas tossed her head back and laughed, "Well at least you are truthful. But to get back to your question, yes. I can see when the Aether is in flux. I don't know if your magic can affect the Aether but it won't hurt to try. Either way, we would be learning something about your magic. The question is where should we start looking?"

"How about London?" Harry suggested, "It's an old city and it has lots of people in it. I guess it would be the best place to hide while still being in an easy to get to area. We could take the train since it only takes about 25 minutes to get from Surrey to London."

Cas nodded and hummed, "Well today is Thursday, I can fly over and scout out the area before hand to see if I can find anything obvious so we can cut down on some of the guesswork."

Harry nodded and moved so he could sit against the tree. It must be nice, being able to fly. Sometimes he couldn't believe that Cas was from another world. He smiled and thought back to the day that Cas had told him the truth.

 **xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx**

It was Cas' second visit with Harry. They had spent the entire day together and now they were just sitting on the swing set and enjoying the afternoon breeze.

Cas cleared her thought and Harry looked over at her. She looked uncomfortable like she was about to say something unpleasant. Harry grimaced and hoped that it wasn't something too bad.

"Harry," Cas began in a quiet tone, "What if I told you I wasn't from this realm?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "'This realm?' What do you mean by that?"

Cas met Harry's inquisitive gaze and smiled sheepishly, "Harry, I don't think I ever told you my story of who I am and how I got here did I?"

Harry shook his head and Cas sighed and then nodded.

"I'm not from Earth. I come from a planet called Atreia. In this world, there are many different sentient species and all of them fight over what's left of the shattered world. I'm an Asmodian; I lived on the upper part of my world, which was cast in shadows after it was torn in two. My people are descended from the original Atreains who look just like humans… But we had to evolve to fit our new and unforgiving home. I don't actually look like this, my necklace has a special spell in it that makes me look like an Elyos, all of whom look more like humans then Asmodians do," Cas pointed at her simple silver necklace as she explained, "It manages to make me look almost completely normal, except for my eyes since they have a magic of their own. I was wearing it before I came here and haven't really gotten the opportunity to take it off yet."

Harry blinked and then leaned back. He didn't really believe Cas' story, "Prove it then."

Cas nodded and looked around to make sure there was no one to accidentally spot her. She slowly reached up and unclasped her necklace then tossed it on the ground. The change was immediate. All of the color in her skin and hair faded until they were completely white. Cas fidgeted uncomfortably and opened her mouth so Harry could see her pointed fangs. Then she lifted up her hand to show off her long, bone-like claws that started just after the second knuckle. She then turned her body to the side so he could see her back and the line of fur that ran down her spine.

At this point, Harry was willing to give Cas the benefit of the doubt. He gulped audibly, "Okay, I guess you are telling the truth. But why didn't you ever tell me?"

Cas picked up the necklace and put it back on and waited for the illusion to come back before she started to speak, "The first reason was that I didn't know where I was. I didn't know if you would tell someone about me, or if I would get attacked if I revealed myself. I didn't know if it was safe to tell you at first… Then I kind of forgot, sorry," Cas shrugged, "Before I came here I was a soldier assigned to the task to set up a safe haven for those who wanted to get away from the war that was going on. I was attacked and injured during my mission and fell through a Rift, that's a portal to a different area, and landed in this park. That's where you found me."

"So will you go back?" Harry asked tentatively. Cas shook her head and unlatched a golden Rubik's cube from her belt. She held it up for Harry to take.

Harry carefully took the cube, it was lighter than he had expected it to be, "What is this?"

"That is my infinity cube. It holds pretty much anything I need, food, water, you name it and I probably got it in there. But that's not the important part," Cas leaned forward and tapped the top of the cube, "This cube was modified so I could carry everything I needed for making the haven. Building materials, crops, trees of all kinds, and most importantly… People. That cube in you are holding held just over a thousand people who either were fleeing the war or were volunteers to make sure that the colony would thrive."

Harry stared down at the cube, "How does that work? Are they aware of what's happening around them?" Harry paused, "Wait you said 'held' what does that mean? Did you lose them when you went through the Rift?"

"No, no nothing like that," Cas shook her head and took the cube back, "This world is probably the furthest I can get my people away from the war. So, while I away I was looking for a place to build the colony. I finally decided on an area about a week ago and the colony should be up and running within the next month or so."

Cas placed her hand on Harry's shoulder, "So you don't have to worry about me leaving you. I plan on living here, in this world."

Harry nodded absently, "I want to believe you but… It's a bit. Well, it's just a lot to take in. Could you give me a while to think about this?"

Cas agreed and Harry had spent the next week thinking over what Cas had said. He, in the end, he had believed her. Cas had yet to lie to him and it was a bit hard to ignore the fact that she didn't look human. When he saw her next he told her that he believed her. She ended up telling him more about her world and her people.

 **xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx**

Friday flew by quickly and before Harry knew it the weekend had arrived. The Dursley's had left Friday night to visit Aunt Marge and would be gone until Sunday evening. That meant that Harry was free for the next day and a half. Harry and Cas had decided to meet up at the park early and then walk to the Station. It would take them a while but it would give Cas time to tell Harry if she noticed anything.

Harry stepped out of the house and locked the front door just after seven. He waved to Mrs. Figg as he walked down the street. He was glad she didn't stop him to chat because he didn't really want to waste any time getting to London. It took him a couple of minutes of speed walking, since it was much too early to be running about, but eventually he made it to the park. Cas was standing near the entrance and she waved him over once she spotted him.

"Harry, I'm glad you're here," She ruffled his hair and began to walk down the sidewalk towards the train station, "And before you ask, no I haven't been here long only about ten minutes. I knew you'd be very excited to see if we could find anything. Truthfully I had expected you to be camping out at the park waiting for me."

"Hey!" Harry grumbled indignantly, "I wouldn't do that! There are bugs and I would get way too much attention if I did."

"True, true," Cas hummed and looked around, "Well luckily it looks like there aren't too many people about so we shouldn't have to worry about the daily rush just yet. But that could change by the time we get to the station…"

Harry looped his arm through Cas' and looked up at her, "So, did you find anything?"

Cas took a moment to smile down at him mischievously, "Yeah, I found something. Really I'm surprised that I never noticed it before. And no, I'm not going to tell you. Though I do have something for you."

With a flourish Cas offered Harry a silver necklace, "This is for you. Consider it a present. It has a similar spell on it that my necklace. Though this one will change your eyes. This will make you look like we're related. I don't know what we will be stepping into so I want you to be prepared. That and if we cause trouble you can just take that off and no one will be the wiser."

Harry stared at the necklace and carefully took it from Cas, "No one has ever given me a present before," He quickly placed the necklace around his neck, he really didn't feel any different, "Did it work?"

Harry looked up at Cas, she was giving him the same face that girls make when they see something cute.

"Awwww~ You make a really adorable little sibling… Or cousin... Hmm, we are going to have to work on our story," Cas mused and ruffled Harry's hair, "Ah well looks like your hair is unchanged. As messy as ever."

Harry groaned and tried to flatten his hair, "Did you have to mess it up? It takes forever to make it look even a little okay," He sighed and gave up, "I guess we could be siblings. You're practically my sister anyways."

Cas hugged him and pulled him along to the train station, "All right, well come on! We don't want to be late. I already got the tickets, come on!"

 **xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx**

Harry flopped down onto the seat. Luckily Cas had gotten their tickets beforehand because they had almost missed the train. He ignored the soft chuckle that came from Cas and closed his eyes. In his excitement for the day he didn't sleep well and now after the mad dash that they had to make to get to the train he felt his exhaustion finally hit him.

"Which station are we going to again?" He mumbled sleepily.

"We will be getting off at the Victoria Station, which is a bit of a walk from where we are headed. But we can take in the sights as we walk so it shouldn't be too bad. I also go this," Harry opened his eyes to see Cas holding up a disposable camera, "So we can take some pictures! I have no idea how it works but I love it!"

Harry shook his head, "You get excited over everything. How did you even get that?"

"A Shugo gave it to me," Cas put the camera away, "You look a bit tired, do you want to take a nap? It's only about 20 minutes but you will feel better once we get there."

Harry nodded and stretched out across his seat, "Wake me up when we get there."

He must have been more tired than he thought because he didn't even hear Cas respond. Instead, he just drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Not long later Cas gently shook Harry awake. She led him out of the train as he was wiping the sleep from his eyes. He stumbled a bit as he got off of the train but Cas caught him.

"Whoa there, you okay?" Cas asked as she helped right Harry and steered him away from the stream of people entering and exiting the train.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, sorry. Still a bit sleepy. It'll go away, though."

Cas nodded and hooked her arm through Harry's, "Well, come on then. We can take our time getting there. If you need to sit down tell me, okay?"

Harry grumbled and let himself be led through the station by Cas. By the time they had made it out into the street Harry no longer felt like he was going to fall over without Cas' help. He still let her lead him through the crowd, thankful that she hadn't let go of him because he was sure that they might have been separated. Luckily for them, a number of people lessened to a more manageable amount after a few minutes.

As Cas pulled Harry along he let his mind wander. He wondered about where they were going and what it would be like. Whatever it was he couldn't help but feel optimistic about what they would find that day.

They didn't really talk while they were walking. Harry was too busy enjoying the sights around them; he even had stopped Cas to give him the camera so he could take a picture of a small café that had a funny sign in front of it. After that, they went inside so they could grab a quick breakfast and then headed off again.

It took them a little over an hour to reach their destination. Harry only noticed when Cas stopped and looked down at him expectantly. Harry looked around and frowned. He really couldn't see anything that looked out of place. He was just about to ask what she wanted when he noticed that the building in front of him seemed to go completely unnoticed by the people around them.

"Cas, why doesn't anyone look at the shop there?" Harry pointed in front of them.

Cas looked over at the shop and frowned, "I don't know but I am going to guess and say that only certain people can see it. When I flew over this place yesterday I couldn't see it at all but I could feel something off about the place. I actually have to focus to even see the place. Otherwise, it's not there, no alley, no space between the buildings on either side of it. It's like it doesn't exist."

Harry looked between Cas and the building. It looked very old like it should be in an old Victorian Era film. He frowned and grabbed Cas's hand before pulling her towards the building. As he pushed open the door and walked though he felt Cas shiver a bit. He paused to look back at her and she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Looks like it only affects the outside of the building, once I walked through the fogginess went away," Cas hummed and looked around the building, "Well this sure is something I'm more used to."

They stood there for a moment before the man behind the bar greeted them, "Well hello there! My name's Tom, welcome to the Leaky Cauldron Inn. How can I help you this morning?"

 **xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx**

Word Count: 3,139

Dizzy: First, shout out to Bladesworn and their story _The Lay of a Broken Winged Sparrow_ , which is where I took the inspiration for Cas' necklace. I read that story ages ago and for some reason, Jaya's necklace had always stuck with me… *shrugs*

Second, I don't remember if it was mentioned but the Leaky Cauldron is totally an old-fashioned inn. It has rooms and a bar, thus, inn. And most places that are inns have the word Inn within the name, so I just added it because I think it should be mentioned because I used to think that it was a bar up until the 3rd book.

Also before you ask, I did check. Disposable cameras were originally invented in the 1960's and were improved and popularized in the late 1980's.

While we are on the subject of checking things, does anyone know if the Leaky Cauldron's location is ever mentioned in the books? I know it is in the movies but I want to try to stay within the book canon for the most part.

At this point I would like to apologize if my Aion knowledge is lacking, I played for the first five years but after that, I just had too much on my plate to continue to play the game. So everything in this fic will be done with my past knowledge. It doesn't help that NCSoft _never updates ANY of its on-site information_ OR the fact that none of the Wiki's are up to date with any information except for the skill lists, and I'm not 100% sure of that.

I do know someone who played it for a while after I did and I did play around on some of the updates but overall I just couldn't keep up. That being said, I do know that there was a minor change to the Asmodians where they got rid of their claws, which I always hated because that's stupid and it get's rid of one of their defining traits. So I just kept it as the original version.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:** This story is un-beta'd (mostly) and has little to no preplanning. This fanfiction is for my own amusement so characters may or may not be out of character.

I **do not** own Harry Potter nor do I own Aion, they belong to J.K. Rowling and NCSOFT respectively. I do not gain any kind of monetary benefit from writing and posting this work of literature.

 **More Author's notes are at the bottom of the chapter.**

 **xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx**

Cas smiled didn't let go of Harry's hand. Instead, she pulled him towards the bar so she wouldn't have to raise her voice. As soon as they walked up to the bar she smiled at the man.

"Hello, Tom, my name is Sara and this," Cas motioned to Harry, "is my little brother, Jon, both without the 'H'. We are going to go on a trip abroad but our mother has asked us to get some of our money exchanged for some of the local currency, normally she does it and, well, I'm not really…"

Cas let her sentence fade off and rubbed the back of her neck. Tom nodded gravely as if he understood what she was getting at. Harry, on the other hand, was lost. He tried to keep his confusion off his face though.

"Ah, I see," Tom breathed, "You're a Squib, can't do magic. And your brother here is too young to have a wand so you can't get through to Diagon Alley."

Cas gave Tom an embarrassed nod and he smiled kindly at her.

"Well, don't worry. I can let you through the entrance, and don't worry you don't need a wand to get back out," Tom set down the glass he was cleaning and made his way from beings the bar. He motioned for the two to follow him and walked to the back of the pub. On the back wall was a single door, which Tom opened and stepped inside, leaving it open for Harry and Cas.

They stepped into a walled-off stone room. Harry looked around, there wasn't anything remarkable about the place. It had gray stone walls and a few garbage cans.

Tom walked up to the wall across from them and tapped a few of the bricks before stepping back and letting them see as the wall slowly formed into an archway. What was beyond the archway was what caught their eyes though. Harry gasped and quickly walked forward, dragging Cas along as he went. He was so engrossed with taking everything in he didn't even hear Cas hastily thank Tom before the wall shut behind them.

"Look at this place!" Harry exclaimed, "It's so-so _magical_!"

Harry looked back at Cas with expectant eyes. Cas rolled hers in return and pointed at the large white marble building.

"Before I let you go to terrorize the local shop keeps we really should go to the bank and see if we need to exchange our money," Cas paused and her finger dropped, "At least… I _hope_ that's a bank. It looks a lot like an Elysian bank I've seen in Sanctum…"

Cas shrugged and let Harry lead the way, both of them stopping frequently to look at different products and point out things they thought were cool. After a few stops, Harry asked Cas why she wasn't like that while they were walking around London. Cas made an exaggerated thinking face and then shrugged.

"Well, I guess it was because I had a serious goal in mind. Oh, don't give me that look _Jon_ I can be serious if I want to be. Don't worry, next time we go out we can make a real outing of it and you'll get to see me get all excited over everything," Cas ruffled Harry's hair and jumped out of the way when he went to get her back for it.

Once Harry had calmed down and had fixed his hair so it was no longer completely out of control, they headed towards the bank once more. It took them a few minutes to navigate the crowd but once they got onto the steps it became easier to move around without bumping into people. They quickly climbed the steps up to the entrance. Harry took a moment to cast a glance at the small armored people at either side of the bronze door but had to move to keep up with Cas. She pushed the doors open and let Harry go inside before her.

Harry paused once they were in the entrance room and stared at the silver doors in front of them. Cas stepped up behind him and read the inscription on the doors.

" _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there."_

There was a pause and then Cas let out a shaky breath, "Damn. Those words have power to them."

Harry looked back at Cas, "What do you mean by that?"

Cas looked down at Harry and motioned to the words, "They have a magic to them, and it's not just a warning. It's a spell of sorts. Now don't ask me what it does, I don't know, it could do a number of things. I do know though that when I read those words I felt a strong change in the Aether around us. Whatever that spell does… It won't be pretty for those who try to steal from here," Cas then smiled, "But there is a good side!"

Harry gave Cas a skeptical look, "Oh? And what's that?"

"This is definitely a bank," Cas chirped happily and practically skipped towards the doors.

Harry followed Cas through the silver doors and stopped next to her as she stood in the middle of the room. Harry wasn't sure what to do and looked around. He looked around and noticed that most of the… people… who were working currently seemed to be busy with various jobs. He spotted one of the workers who had his attention pointed towards them. Harry tugged on Cas' sleeve and pointed at the person. Cas thanked Harry and walked towards the bank teller.

"Good morning, sir," Cas began carefully, "We need some money exchanged and if it would be possible we'd like an explanation of the currency as well."

The teller looked down at them over his long, pointed nose. Harry's first thought was that he was glad that he was used to Cas' eyes or he might have found the mans completely black eyes a bit startling. He still couldn't help but fidget under the intense gaze that the man gave them.

After a very tense minute, the man nodded and held out his hand. Cas pulled out a few pound notes and handed them over to the teller. He inspected them for a moment before counting out several different coins.

"Your total comes up to 20 Galleons, 1 Sickle, and 10 Knuts," Announced the man gruffly, "A Galleon is equal to 17 Sickles and a Sickle is equal to 29 Knuts."

Cas nodded in understanding but the worker did not give them the coins. Harry was about to ask if they needed to do anything else when someone cleared their throat behind him. Both Harry and Cas turned to look at who had made the noise. It was another one of the workers.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two but we have a few inquiries and it would be appreciated if you two followed me," The short man said softly as to not gather unwanted attention.

Harry looked up at Cas and she smiled down at him reassuringly, "Don't worry, it will be fine," She turned to the teller, "Will you be holding onto our money until we return or..?"

The man shook his head and handed the coins to Cas who pocketed them quickly. Once that was done the other worker motioned for them to follow him and they were lead through a black door and into a hallway with many different doors on either side. Each door had a name printed on it in gold. They walked down the hallway and Harry took the time to read a few of the names. Griphook, Sharptooth, and Silverfang were among a few of the ones he managed to read before they were ushered into one of the rooms.

The room was a simple office. It had a dark wood desk in the middle with two chairs that sat in front of it and a bookshelf that stood off to the right of the door. There were a few decorations here and there but overall it had a very official feeling to it. The man that they followed sat down behind the desk and motioned for them to sit. Once they were comfortable the man leaned forward and interlaced his fingers.

"Firstly, I would like to introduce myself, my name is Boneshadow. Secondly, we may not be able to see through your disguise but we know that you are wearing one. Our wards picked it up the moment you stepped through the front doors," He gave them a very serious look, "The only reason you were not arrested on the spot is because the wards did not detect any intent of theft."

Harry felt a bit faint, "Are we in trouble?"

Boneshadow shook his head, "Most likely, no. But I would like to ask you a few questions, please do keep in mind I will know if you are lying," he waited for them to nod then continued, "Now why did you come in here disguised?"

"I am not human, to blend in better I keep an illusion over me anytime I go out," Cas began and then motioned to Harry, "Harry here is my friend and since we never really had interaction with this… Hidden magical world. I thought it would be better if he had a disguise to not only look more like me to avoid too much suspicion."

Boneshadow nodded, "Very well. Next question, what are your names?"

"Cas Emira," Stated Cas.

"Harry Potter, sir," Harry said meekly.

Boneshadow raised an eyebrow at Harry's name, "If you would please remove your illusions."

Both Harry and Cas removed their necklaces and placed them on the desk in front of Boneshadow. He didn't react when he saw Harry but Cas' true form did make him raise both eyebrows slightly.

"I can see why you would wish to keep your true self hidden, while not the most monstrous creature you would garner a lot of attention. I don't think I have ever seen anything like you," Boneshadow then pulled out two sheets of paper and a simple obsidian dagger with an ivory hilt, "If you would please place ten drops of your blood onto one of these papers, this will confirm your identity. You may not have lied about your names but identities are a tricky thing, a child may grow up knowing that they are a Smith and because they believe that to be the truth it becomes so even if they are not a Smith but something else."

Cas nodded and carefully took the knife from Boneshadow. She then drew it across her palm and let ten drops of blood drip onto the paper in front of her. Once the tenth drop fell she pulled her and away and handed back the dagger. Then, slowly the blood seeped into the paper leaving it completely blank. Nothing happened for almost a full minute.

"I'm sorry, but is this supposed to happen?" Cas asked as she looked up from the paper. Boneshadow shook his head.

"No, it is not. But since you are not human it may take a while for the magic in the paper to find you," Boneshadow shrugged slightly, "This does happen sometimes. Especially if the person we are checking has never been to any Gringotts Bank or any of its affiliates."

"Should we wait then or can we move onto Harry's test?" Cas asked. Boneshadow pushed the dagger towards Harry who took it gingerly. Harry looked up at Cas with worried eyes.

"Here, let me," Cas murmured, "I'll just get your finger okay? You can look away if you want."

Harry nodded and handed Cas the dagger before turning his head away and squeezing his eyes shut. Cas gently took his hand in hers and pressed the blade against the tip of his index finger. The blade was so sharp that Harry only felt the pressure of the dagger against his skin. Cas counted the drops out loud and let go of Harry's hand once she reached ten. He snatched his hand back and looked at his finger. The cut wasn't even there. Harry had to check his other fingers to make sure Cas had not played a trick on him.

Harry turned his attention to the paper that was in front of him. The last of his blood was disappearing into the page. Once all of it was gone and the page was once again blank letters started to write themselves into the page.

 _Name: Harry James Potter_

 _Age: 8_

 _Sex: Male_

 _Species: Human, Wizard_

 _Mother: Lily Potter, nee Evans (Deceased)_

 _Father: James Potter (Deceased)_

 _Godmother: Alice Longbottom (Incapacitated)_

 _Godfather: Sirius Orion Black (incarcerated)_

 _Titles: Boy-Who-Lived_

 _Lordships: None_

 _Heirships: Potter (unclaimed), Black (unclaimed), Slytherin (Right of Conquest)_

Harry stared at the page for a long time. There, right in front of him, were his parents' names. He never knew their names; he only knew them by "my sister" and "that man". His eyes traveled to his title "The Boy-Who-Lived" he pointed at it.

"What does that mean?" He asked and looked up at Boneshadow who picked up the page and read it over.

"It was a title given to you by the Ministry of Magic, that is the Magical government for all of the British Isles," Boneshadow stated, "You obtained it by being the only known person who survived the Killing Curse. Which is a spell that will instantly kill someone upon touching them, magical shields do not work against it. You must either use physical shields or dodge the spell. For you, though, apparently, you managed to survive the full brunt of the curse with only that scar on your head as proof of the encounter."

Harry reached up and touched the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Cas frowned and leaned back in her chair.

"Well it can't be that simple, there has to be a reason he supposedly survived. How does anyone know he even came in contact with this Killing Curse. Was anyone there to witness it?" She didn't sound convinced, "Or was it assumed because whoever attacked him probably used the curse on other people."

"The man who attacked Harry was known as Lord Voldemort and he was _known_ for using the Killing Curse on his victims," Blackshadow corrected, "But no, there were no survivors and no witnesses. Voldemort also vanished that night so it is assumed that the curse bounced off of Harry and hit its caster instead." 

Harry was shaking. _No survivors_ he said. That meant…

"Voldemort killed my parents," Harry whispered. It wasn't a question it was a statement. Cas reached over and placed her hand on his shoulder. He reached up and held her hand there.

"Yes, your parents were killed by Lord Voldemort. I'm sorry you had to find out this way," Boneshadow said softly, "I do not know the exact reason but your parents actively fought against him."

Harry shook his head and looked up, "It's all right. I never really knew them. I'm not happy about it but… At least I know the truth. My Aunt always said that they died in a car crash."

"I take it then that you were raised outside of the Wizarding world?" Boneshadow asked, "I must say, while it is unfortunate you didn't know about it until now it may have actually worked in your favor. It also explains a few things."

"How so?" Asked Cas as she scooted her chair closer to Harry so she could wrap an arm around him.

"Well, to start Harry here did not grow up knowing his fame, he will be much more humble then he might have been if he had not," Boneshadow got off of his chair and walked over to the bookshelf, "It also explains why we were getting all of his letters and why we never sent out any kind of bank statements. If he was outside of the Wizarding world it means he was staying with Muggles, that's the commonly used term for non-magicals by the way."

He pulled a book off of the shelf then walked back to his desk, "Muggles would have no need for wizard money so we would not have to notify his guardians of his financial status. They would have no way to safely check owls, we use them to send letters and packages, so all letters and packages sent to Harry have been sent to us for screening and have been kept here for him to pick up."

Boneshadow sat back down in his chair and opened up his book, "Let's see. You have received over eight thousand letters and packages as of yesterday. Three thousand of them have contained various harmful charms, hexes, jinxes, and curses and all of them have been disposed of. That leaves you with two thousand letters that were sent over the years, most of them on your birthday, Christmas, or on October 31st, which is the day you became The-Boy-Who-Lived. They contain a mixture of thanks, well wishes, and condolences. Then you have two thousand packages that all contain presents, all delivered either on your birthday or Christmas. Most of these you probably have outgrown so I would suggest giving them to charity. The last one thousand are letters containing various amounts of money. All of these have been put into a vault and are awaiting your judgment."

Harry just stared at Boneshadow. To say he was shocked was an understatement. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before snapping his mouth shut with a click. He leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. After several minutes Harry finally spoke.

"Cas, what do you think I should do?" Harry turned his head to Cas who was still holding him, "I don't want to keep it all but I don't want to give it all away either. No one has ever given me a present before you did and I don't want to make people mad by giving their gifts away."

Cas gave Harry a light squeeze, "I think you should do both. You've been getting the presents since you were a baby so lots of the presents will be for infants and toddlers. You can give those over to charity since you don't need them at all. There will probably be multiples of lots of different things so you can also get rid of those. After that, you can go through and keep things that are useful and the things you may want. You don't have to keep everything, I'm sure people will understand."

"Okay, I guess keeping the things that will be helpful is a good idea. I don't know if I will want anything else though," Harry looked over at Boneshadow, "Would it be possible to do all of that? Oh, and can I give the money to charity too?"

Boneshadow nodded and picked up a quill and paper. He quickly wrote out a note then dropped it into a golden box that was sitting on his desk, "There, it will be done as soon as possible. It may take a couple of days so I would like to ask if it would be alright to owl you when we get to the stage that requires your presence."

"No!" Harry nearly jumped out of his seat, "No. My Aunt and Uncle hate anything out of the ordinary. I would get in trouble if an owl came by to drop off a letter for me."

Boneshadow gave Harry a look before turning his attention to Cas, "He does not live with you?"

Cas shook her head, "No, I'm just his friend. I would love for him to live with me but we aren't sure if it's possible."

Boneshadow thought for a minute, "… Well, it wouldn't be prudent to keep him with muggles. Especially if they do not appreciate the magical world… I will see if I can have you instated as his magical guardian. You may not be a witch but you are obviously magical. All I need to know is if you would be able to keep him safe."

"That wouldn't be a problem, my people are setting up a colony in the Atlantic so it will be very hard to get to without knowing exactly where it is," Cas said smugly.

Boneshadow nodded and turned to Harry, "Would you like for Cas to be your magical guardian? I am sure I can make that happen without people noticing. That is, once her idenity check is verified."

There was a long pause then Harry slowly nodded, "Yes… Yes, I would love that! Cas is the best and she's like a sister to me. I would love to live with her and not the Dursleys."

"Very well, I believe that concludes our business today. If you have no further need of me you may go. I suggest having a bit more of your money exchanged just in case," Boneshadow got off of his chair and walked to the door, "I wish you two a nice day, may all your enemies fall before you."

Harry and Cas thanked Boneshadow as they left the room. After the door closed Cas looked down at Harry.

"So, up for some exploring?"

 **xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx**

Word Count: 3597

 **Dizzy:** I don't know if what Cas did to get into Diagon Alley was weird but I couldn't justify anything else, like staying in the Leaky Cauldron until someone mentioned Diagon Alley, because they need Wizard money to do it and pretty much everything else. So Cas pretended just went with an "If I look awkward and don't finish my sentence then they will assume the worst" kind of method. She really didn't know that Squibs were a thing.

I will be introducing Harry to the Atreans sometime soon and since someone (I'm not sure if you mind me mentioning you by username) offered to send screenshots of their Aion characters to have as background characters I thought that maybe some other people would like to as well. I can't promise to use all of them but I thought it would be a nice way to have your own impact on the story.

I'm still not 100% sure where I want Harry to go in terms of his house? I think we might have to just wait for the sorting. I have a feeling I might scrap that particular chapter a few times before I find something I like..


End file.
